catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Macavity the Mystery Cat (Song)/German
The German lyrics for "Macavity the Mystery Cat". There are two main translations: * Translation by Michael Kunze for Vienna 1983, Zurich 1991, revised for Berlin 2002, Düsseldorf 2004, German Tour 2005, German Tent Tour 2010-2013, Vienna 2019 * Translation by Sabine Grohmann, John Baer, Marc Henning for Hamburg 1986, revised for Stuttgart 2001 Vienna 1983 Credit to kids.dillingen.de "Macavity" Demeter: Macavity, der Kater ist ein krimineller Fall Man nennt ihn auch ,die unsichtbare Pfote’! überall Eine Kommission von Scotland Yard sucht ihn in einem fort Sie eilt an jeden Tatort, doch- Macavity ist nicht dort Macavity, Macavity, ein Übeltäter aus Passion Er bricht das menschliche Gesetz er bricht mit jeder Tradition Er kann ins Nichts verschwinden das ist sein Lieblingssport Dann schnappt die Falle zu, jedoch - Macavity ist nicht dort Such nach ihm in allen Schränken such ihn hinterm Bücherbord Doch ich sag dir gleich, es ist umsonst: Macavity ist nicht dort Bombalurina: Macavity, der Kater steht auf jedem Steckbrief drauf Sein Fell mit roten Streifen fällt an ihm besonders auf Er ist recht groß gewachsen und von hagerer Gestalt Sein Bart ist ziemlich ungepflegt sein Blick ist hart und kalt Sein Kopf bewegt sich hin und her er lauert auf dem Dach Man meint, er döst nur vor sich hin doch er ist völlig wach Macavity, Macavity, ein Bösewicht mit Ambition Er ist eine Ausgeburt an Hinterlist und Korruption Da betrügt er eine Lady dort bestiehlt er einen Lord Zwar wird die Schandtat ruchbar, doch - Macavity ist nicht dort Demeter: Er spielt den Ehrenmann, jedoch Bombalurina: er mogelt beim Hasard Demeter: Und sein Pfotenabdruck fehlt in der Kartei von Scotland Yard Bombalurina: Der Vorrat ist geplündert Demeter: und der Schmuckschrank aufgebrochen Bombalurina: Die Milch ist umgestoßen Demeter: und vom Huhn gibt's nur noch Knochen Bombalurina: Das Gewächshaus ist zerschlagen Demeter: und der Gartenzaun durchbohrt Bombalurina and Demeter: Rätselhaft daran ist nur: Macavity ist nicht dort Alle: Macavity, Macavity, ein Bösewicht mit Ambition Er ist eine Ausgeburt an Hinterlistt und Korruption Da betrügt er eine Lady dort bestiehlt er einen Lord Bald wird die Schandtat ruchbar doch Macavity Macavity Macavity Macavity Wird die Schandtat ruchbar, doch Macavity ist nicht dort Hamburg 1986 Credit to trifika "Macavity" Demeter: Macavity, der Bösewicht, gefürchtet Tag und Nacht, er ist ein Meister aller Tricks, der das Gesetz verlacht. Und er trifft den Nerv von Scotland Yard, gesucht im ganzen Ort. Wenn sie am Tatort stehen, ist Macavity schon fort. Macavity, Macavity, nicht einer wie Macavity. Des Menschen Grenzen kennt er nicht, er ist ein Rätsel der Magie. Er spielt mit dunklen Kräften, erscheint mal hier, mal dort, und stehst Du dann am Tatort, ist Macavity schon fort. Auf dem Boden und im Keller suchst Du lauernd sein Versteck, und ich sag’s Dir halt nun noch einmal, Macavity ist weg! Bombalurina: Macavity ist groß und schlank und gelbrot ist sein Fell, seine eingefall’nen Augen verraten ihn sehr schnell. Die Stirn hat starke Falten und sehr mächtig ist sein Haupt, sein Schnurrbart ist ganz ungekämmt, sein Mantel ist verstaubt. Er wiegt den Kopf oft hin und her, als denke er g‘rad nach, und wenn Du glaubst, dass er schon schläft, dann ist er stets hellwach. Macavity, Macavity, nicht einer wie Macavity, Spezialist der Übeltat, ein ganz durchtriebenes Genie. Manchmal siehst Du ihn beim Essen, manchmal siehst Du ihn beim Sport, Doch wird ein Diebstahl aufgedeckt, Macavity ist fort! Demeter: Nach außen hin wohl respektiert. Bombalurina: Ich weiß, sein Skat ist schief. Demeter: Seinen Pfotenabdruck siehst Du nicht Im Scotland Yard Archiv. Bombalurina: Und fehlen mal die Perlen, Demeter: und im Käfig fehl'n die Tauben, Bombalurina: der Käse fehlt im Kühlschrank, Demeter: und ein Pekie muss dran glauben, Bombalurina: zerschmettert ist die Glastür, Demeter: und das Efeu liegt im Dreck – Bombalurina and Demeter: Der Wahnsinn an der Sache ist, Macavity ist weg! Allez: Macavity, Macavity, nicht einer wie Macavity, Spezialist der Übeltat, ein ganz durchtriebenes Genie. Manchmal siehst Du ihn beim Essen, manchmal siehst Du ihn beim Sport, doch wird ein Diebstahl aufgedeckt, Macavity, Macavity, Macavity, Macavity. Wird ein Diebstahl aufgedeckt, Macavity ist fort! Stuttgart 2001 Credit to mrsmoon_666 "Macavity" Demeter: Macavity, der Bösewicht, gefürchtet Tag und Nacht; er ist ein Meister aller Tricks, der das Gesetz verlacht. Und er trifft den Nerv der Polizei gesucht im ganzen Ort, wenn sie am Tatort stehen, ist Macavity schon fort. Macavity, Macavity, nicht einer wie Macavity, des Menschen Grenzen kennt er nicht, er ist ein Rätsel der Magie; er spielt mit dunklen Kräften, erscheint mal hier mal dort. Und stehst du dann am Tatort, ist Macavity schon fort. Von dem Dach bis in den Keller suchst du angstvoll sein Versteck. Und ich sag' s dir halt nun noch einmal, Macavity ist weg! Bombalurina: Macavity ist gross und schlank und rotgelb ist sein Fell. Seine eingefall'nen Augen verraten ihn sehr schnell. Die Stirn hat starke Falten und sehr mächtig ist sein Haupt, sein Schnurrbart ist ganz ungekämmt, sein Mantel ist verstaubt. Er wiegt den Kopf oft hin und her, als denke er grad' nach, und wenn du glaubst, dass er schon schläft, dann ist er stets hellwach. Macavity, Macavity, nicht einer wie Macavity. Ein Spezialist der Übeltat, ein ganz durchtriebenes Genie. Du siehst ihn mal mit Freunden, du siehst ihn mal beim Sport, doch wird ein Diebstahl aufgedeckt, Macavity ist fort! Demeter: Nach aussen hin wohl respektiert, Bombalurina: er liebt die Trickserei ! Demeter: Seinen Pfotenabdruck gibt' s nicht im Archiv der Polizei. Bombalurina: Und fehlen mal die Perlen, Demeter: und im Käfig fehl' n die Tauben, Bombalurina: der Käse fehlt im Kühlschrank, Demeter: und ein Pinscher muss dran glauben, Bombalurina: zerschmettert ist die Glastür, Demeter: das Gewächshaus voller Dreck, Bombalurina: der Wahnsinn an der Sache ist, Macavity ist weg! Beide: Macavity, Macavity, nicht einer wie Macavity! So tückisch, fies und hinterlistig war ein Kater wohl noch nie. An Alibis hat's kaum gefehlt, wann immer auch die Tatzeit war, Macavity war nicht dort. Viele Katzen in der Gegend sind berüchtigt und bekannt, Demeter: wie zum Beispiel Mungojerrie, Bombalurina: Griddlebone sei auch genannt. Beide: doch diese sind natürlich von dem Einen angestellt, dem Napoleon der Gauner, Al Capone der Katzenwelt! Alle: Macavity, Macavity, nicht einer wie Macavity! Spezialist der Übeltat, ein ganz durchtriebenes Genie. Du siehst ihn mal mit Freunden, du siehst ihn mal beim Sport, doch wird ein Diebstahl aufgedeckt, Macavity, Macavity, Macavity, Macavity, wird ein Diebstahl aufgedeckt, Beide: Macavity ist weg! Alle: Macavity ist weg! Wo ist denn bloss Old Deuteronomy? Category:Musical Numbers